THE BOOK OF CREATION
by Creativity at its best
Summary: Sequel to FairyTail The Next Generation. Ayla(Gajeel's daughter) finally reveals the secret she has been hiding from Shinachiku(Naruto's son), and Hanami(Naruto's daughter) and the rest of Fairytail. Upon revealing it, enemies that are hidden in plain sight are revealed, as the new generation of FairyTail learns to perfect their skill in order to defend their guild.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**(SHINACHIKU'S P.O.V)**

My eyes fluttered open, as I groaned and sat up. "Easy there champ," I heard my Dad say, as he rested his right hand on my shoulder. **"DAD!," **I exclaimed in shock as he gave his infamous fox like grin. "Where's Mom didn't she come with you?," I questioned confused that Mom wasn't here. "She's here, but she's with your sister at the moment."

"How are you feeling?," Dad inquired concern lacing his voice. "Thankfully nothing hurts," I responded as I glanced around the room. There were five other beds lined off in the room, which made me realize that I was in Fairytail Infirmary.

"So I guess Hanami told you what happened huh?," I asked as an awkward silence fell between us. "She did. Do you want to talk about it?." "Yeah I do," I glanced up at my Dad with a sad look on my face, and like a river that broke a weak dam I gushed on what I saw.

From the supernatural creature, to my point of view on why Ayla choose to trust this mysterious guy. **"What did I do to deserve this Dad?!," **I continued to gush as I paced back and forth. "And why did Ayla choose to trust this guy?, and not us or her parents?. I thought Fairytail wizards were supposed to view each other as allies, like we do as Shinobis?. And why was this creature targeting me? and-"

"Take a breath son," Dad interrupted me, as I sat on the bed and placed my head in my hands. "Do you remember what I taught you Shinachiku?, a ninja must see through deception. In regards to Ayla who choose to go head to head with this mysterious guy, instead of allowing you or her parents to intervene means that she had a specific reason, whether it was right or wrong."

Dad explained. "You made the right choice by trying to persuade her to trust you rather than trusting the enemy. When she refused she gave you no choice but to stop her." "How do I handle this situation?," I mumbled sadly. 'Macarov and I have spoken with Ayla privately, and she hasn't revealed anything. So if I were you I would confront her, hopefully you might get her to talk considering you and Hanami saved her and Chase."

Dad suggested. Suddenly the Infirmary door slammed open, as Mom and Hanami ran in. "Shinachiku honey are you okay?!" my mom questioned as she embraced me. Then came her motherly kisses, as she gushed how worried she was. As mom continued to gush I realized my Dad was right. If I wanted answers I needed to confront Ayla.

**(AYLA'S P.O.V)**

"**ANSWER ME AYLA!," **Chase yelled at me in anger, as I avoid my brother's angry gaze. The both of us stood on the second floor balcony of the guild, that overlooked Magnolia Town.

"**I CAN'T…" **I whispered to him in tears now. No one understood why I choose to not reveal the secret. Not my Guild Master, not my parents, and certainty not my brother. How could they?, when they didn't know what was at stake?.

Lives would be at risk the moment I confessed. As much as it pained me to disappoint my guild, and my family, I had to keep this secret.

I had to keep my loved ones safe…

"I'm really disappointed in you Ayla," Chase spoke up drawing me out of my sorrowful thoughts. "So am I," Hanami said appearing with Shinachiku. Hanami glared at me, while Shinachiku me a gave me a concerned look. "If you're not goin to tell Chase I will." Hanami threatened. "What are you hiding Ayla?," Chase questioned for the thousandth time. "It's time to come clean Ayla."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**(NARUTO'S P.O.V)**

So this was Aiden Hyuga. Who would have guessed Neji Hyuga had a son?. You could imagine my surprise, when Cana told me that she was Aiden's guardian.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Could you believe it Sakura?," I grinned as I playfully pulled my wife into my embrace. We were standing in front of the Dragneel's residence about to go for a walk. I felt this was the perfect time to discuss the matter with Sakura, since the kids were out and Sakura and I had a bit of free time to ourselves.

But first we decided to sit on the stonewall right outside the Dragneel's residence, that was connected to Magnolia's canals. Next to us stood a stonewall bridge, as we took in the beautiful sunset. "I could imagine the Council and the villager"s faces when they find out." I chuckled picturing their shocked expressions.

"That's what worries me Naruto," Sakura frowned as she snuggled into my embrace. "Our village has always been standoffish about situations like this, especially the Hyugas. Do you really think they'll accept Neji's son?." I placed my left arm around her shoulder, as I thought about her question.

In the past the villagers would have been cruel, I knew this because I would have experienced it first hand. However as I got older, I saw a change in a lot of villagers, especially when they came to the realization that I was no threat to them. They immediately regretted judging me so quickly, considering kind hearted persons like Kakashi, Tsunade. and Iruka to name just a few, who had taken me under their wing.

Thanks to their kindness, it helped shape who I am today. "The village isn't the same when we were growing up Sakura, a lot of things have changed including people's perspective of others. Which is why I'm hopeful that they will accept Aiden."

As the sky darkened, calling forth the night, I continued to think about Aiden. Cana had not only informed me about Aiden, but how he was affected by all of this. Although Neji and Aiden circumstances were different, they seemed to share the same pessimistic disposition on life. I was determined to make sure that I would do all in my power, to guide Aiden on the right path.

So that he could see that life didn't just have sad times, but happy moments as well.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

This was definitely Neji Hyuga's son, judging from his shrewd expression, and guarded demeanour. From the looks of it, he was eyeing me wearily and cautiously. "It's nice to meet you Aiden," I began politely. "Cana has told me so much about you."

"**I see…"** was the only response. Master Macarov had lent me his office, since we thought it would be away from prying eyes. "Can you activate your Bakugan?," I suddenly asked hoping that it would peak Aiden's interest.

"Shinachiku asked me the same thing?," Aiden raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Is that supposed to mean something?." "You were born with a gift, just like your Dad." I began to explain. I noticed as I mentioned his Dad he flinched.

"That gift is called the Bakugan, it originated from your ancestors the Otsutsuki clan-"

"**STOP!," **Aiden responded sharply. He was now glaring at me with resentment in his eyes. "Let me help you Aiden. Your father-" "My father never loved my mother. So much so he didn't care to marry her at least." "Aiden that's not-" I tried again, as his glare deepened.

"Then what is it then huh?. I knew this was a bad idea." Aiden slowly backed away from me. He left the room, but not before slamming the door on his way out.

I sighed in sadness, as I slumped my shoulders. Cana had warned me about what Aiden thought about Neji. I am thankful that Cana is his guardian, and that Fairytail was able to take Aiden under their wing.

**SHINACHIKU'S P.O.V**

The silence in Macarov's office was deafening. Ayla finally decided to tell us what she had been hiding all this time. However it wasn't just Hanami and I she wanted to tell. Her parents, her brother, Master Macarov, our parents, and strange enough Laxus and MiraJane were also present.

As Ayla stood in the centre of the room, while we gathered around her in a form of a circle, I thought about Ayla's secret. To be honest the suspense was killing me. Same goes for Hanami who couldn't let this go, after seeing me get hurt.

"I'm so sorry that I made you guys worry about me." Ayla spoke up as her expression saddened. "I only did it because I didn't have a choice." "Ayla," Levy approached her daughter. "No matter how bad a situation is you can always come to us. Don't ever forget that." Levy assured her and smiled.

**But Ayla didn't smile back…**

"Not this time Mom," Ayla sadly responded, as Levy turned to Gajeel in confusion. "Someone put a Taosu spell on me thus preventing me from speaking about the matter." "A taosu spell?," My Dad echoed in confusion glancing at Macarov for info.

"A taosu spell is a spell that forces a person to withhold sensitive info, if we force her to say what it is. The taosu magic will attack us. This is a very powerful magic, few have defeated it, while others haven't survived." So that's why she refused to tell us. It's because she couldn't.

"Ayla," the baritone of Gajeel's voice broke the silence once more. "Can you at least tell us who put the taosu spell on you?." "I-I can," she stuttered as she looked her father in her eye.

"**It was Aaron."**

"**OH NO…"** MiraJane said in despair, as her voice trembled.

"**THAT CAN'T BE!," **Laxus responded in astonishment. "Are you sure Ayla that it's him?." "Wait," I found myself suddenly inquiring. " Who's Aaron?." "Aaron is our son," Laxus spoke up, as he rested his left arm on MiraJane left shoulder in attempts to comfort her.

Before anyone of us could respond, Master Macarov instructed Ayla to stick out her tongue. Ayla did what she was told, and on her tongue had a tattoo of a scorpion, I cringed, as I wondered how in the world did this Aaron kid managed to do this to Ayla.

I suddenly became very angry. If it hadn't been for Aaron, Ayla wouldn't have been targeted, and I wouldn't have been dragged into this mess. "I'm so sorry Shinachiku," MiraJane's heartbroken words interrupted my angry thoughts.

"I can see how angry you are, and I know that you don't know Aaron at all, but Aaron was born as an exceptional child. Because of this he became a constant target for dark guilds." "So much so, that this time he decided to go into hiding on his own." Laxus spoke as MiraJane wiped away her tears.

"How are you so sure that he wasn't kidnapped?," Hanami questioned. Her angry expression had now turned to pity. I had no idea this was the circumstance. It all made sense now. In order to be a step ahead of the enemy, Aaron put a taosu spell on Ayla, so that no one could find him not even his family or Fairytail family.

"Not a day has gone by," Macarov sighed in low spirits. "That we haven't searched for him. I've selected one our most powerful wizards who has been looking for him ever since. We haven't been successful in finding him." Suddenly the atmosphere felt different. The air felt thicker, as I saw all the adults in the room grow tense.

Dad's eyes immediately turned crimson subtly awakening Kyuubi inside him. I glanced to my right, and gasped at what I saw. I was staring out the window, to the streets below, where the people had suddenly become frozen in mid movement.

The grandfather clock that stood behind us, that made a ticking sound, suddenly became increasingly loud. The usual ruction that could be heard faintly from behind Master Macarov's door, had also ceased. Instead, we heard loud footsteps that slowly approached our door.

Hanami pulled out a kunai and got into a defensive pose. "It's okay Hanami," Laxus said nonchalantly. "The one who is approaching is not the enemy. It's Aaron."


End file.
